vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tier Harribel
|-|Base= |-|Resurrección= Summary Tier Harribel is the 3rd Espada of Sosuke Aizen's army, and, following his defeat, the ruler of Hueco Mundo. As an Espada, the aspect of death she symbolizes is sacrifice. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, High 6-C with Gran Rey Cero | High 6-C Name: Tier Harribel / Tier Halibel / Tia Harribel Origin: Bleach Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Arrancar, Tres Espada Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Spatial Manipulation (Gran Rey Cero is so powerful that it disrupts the surrounding space), Expert Swordswoman, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Energy Projection, Can take her reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her speed with Sonído and harden her skin with Hierro), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation with Descorrer, BFR (With Caja Negación), Water Manipulation, Regeneration (Low with Resurrección), Transformation (With Resurrección), Soul Manipulation (Arrancar and Hollows can extract and consume souls), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments such as paralysis and fear), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Superior to Shikai Hitsugaya, overpowering him when she got serious and forcing him to use his Bankai), Large Island level with Gran Rey Cero | Large Island level (Her Resurrección was stated to be powerful enough to destroy Las Noches. Should have the same effects as the Gran Rey Cero) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Hitsugaya easily) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | Large Island Class Durability: Large Mountain level, higher with Hierro | Large Island Class (Can withstand and block attacks from Hitsugaya's Bankai), higher with Hierro Stamina: Very high. Lesser characters can fight for days, and Harribel can fight even when affected by injuries that would be lethal for humans. Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of meters to Kilometers with her abilities Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakutō, Tiburón, and Caja Negación. * Caja Negación: A device provided to the Espada by Sosuke Aizen, the Caja Negación can be used to isolate a target, trapping them in in a separate dimension from which they cannot escape, but it cannot hold those of Espada-level strength for long. Intelligence: Though she may be quiet, Harribel is a highly intelligent, intuitive fighter who can discern her opponent's thoughts by judging their demeanor. During the battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow, she noted their similarities when it comes to Reiatsu, and while fighting Hitsugaya, she was able to see through his personality and skillfully hold her own, using his own techniques against him. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Cero: A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired in a laser like fashion that only Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds can use. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. *'Gran Rey Cero:' A much more powerful Cero only accessible to the Espada. By mixing their blood with a Cero, the Espada can discharge a blast that can distort space and is powerful enough to destroy Las Noches. *'Cero Oscuras:' A powerful Cero that can only be used by the Espada in their Resurrección. This Cero is powerful enough to destroy Las Noches as well. Bala: An Arrancar ability similar to Cero, except it's weaker and 20 times faster. Descorrer: A technique used by Arrancar to travel between Hueco Mundo and other worlds, creating a spiritual pathway called a Garganta with a gesture, walking through this portal to arrive at their destination in an instant. Hierro: A defensive technique used by Arrancar that toughens their skin by reinforcing it with condensed Reiryoku, allowing an Arrancar to confront an armed Shinigami with their bare hands. All Arrancar use this ability in some form to gain their supernatural toughness, but even an exceptionally powerful Hierro can be bypassed by focusing one's Reiryoku to a finer, sharper point. Pesquisa: A perception technique used by Arrancar, which sends out a pulse that detects nearby sources of Reiatsu and gauging their power. Sonído: A technique used by Arrancar that allows for high-speed movement, effectively analogous to the Shunpo used by Shinigami, and used in bursts to traverse distances quickly and fight at these high speeds. Ola Azul.gif|Ola Azul Cascada1.gif|Cascada Hirviendo1.gif|Hirviendo LaGota.gif|La Gota Trident.gif|Trident Resurrección: The Arrancar equivalent of a Shikai/Bankai, this form allows an Arrancar to unleash their true power as a Hollow. Tiburón: Harribel's Resurrección. It's release command is Destroy, and when released, it surrounds her in a surge of water from which she exits, with the remains of her mask growing to become a collar and transforming Tiburón into a large, broad pata resembling a shark's tooth. This transformation allows Harribel to create and control water, producing it from the gill slits on the sides of her sword. Her physicals are greatly increased as well. * Ola Azul: A technique used by Harribel prior to releasing her Zanpakutō, which gathers Reiryoku within the hollow part of blade, which she releases with a slash, firing a blade of energy at her target. She can concentrate this energy within her blade to release it in close combat while attacking. * Cascada: Harribel releases a violent surge of water at her target, a torrent that can travel over and flood multiple city blocks. * Hirviendo: Harribel points Tiburón forwards, boiling any water around it, including ice, and dissipating it around herself harmlessly. * La Gota: Condensing large amounts of water around her blade, Harribel then fires it as a concentrated blast shaped similarly to a shark's tooth. She can fire multiple of these blasts in quick succession. * Trident: Harribel infuses her sword with energy, and then releases it in a rapid series of three shots with a slash, an attack powerful enough to cleave an opponent in half. Key: Base | Resurrección Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Arrancar Category:Aura Users Category:BFR Users Category:Chi Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Espada Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Villains Category:Water Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6